zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Bumerangue Mágico
O Bumerangue Mágico é um item recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. O Bumerangue Mágico é geralmente uma melhoria do Bumerangue normal, tendo maior alcance e velocidade. Em alguns jogos, o trajetória do Bumerangue Mágico pode ser controlada. Aparições The Legend of Zelda O Bumerangue Mágico pode ser obtido no Nível 2 na Primeira Aventura após derrotar três Goriyas azuis e no Nível 3 na segunda Aventura. O Bumerangue Mágico, uma melhoria do Bumerangue normal, não possui um aumento no dano, mas pode voar por toda a tela e é ligeiramente mais rápido do que o Bumerangue normal. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past O Bumerangue Mágico pode ser obtido visitando a Cachoeira do Desejo. Se Link lançar seu Bumerangue normal na "Fonte Misteriosa" da Fada e admitir que ele jogou o Boomerang na fonte, a Fada o recompensará por sua honestidade o melhorando para o Bumerangue Mágico. Quando lançado, o Bumerangue Mágico pode voar a uma distância de uma tela e meia antes de retornar. Isto pode ser visto se o jogador seguir o bumerangue enquanto ele voa. Ele também pode cortar arbustos na versão GBA (mas não na versão SNES), uma habilidade que o bumerangue anterior não possui. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons O Bumerangue Mágico é uma melhoria do Bumerangue normal. Ele pode ser usado para atacar alvos fora do alcance e cortar as plantas e grama alta. Ele pode ser encontrado dentro das Ruínas Antigas. O Bumerangue Mágico pode ser controlado, mantendo pressionada o botão e usando o pad para o controlar. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link pode adquirir o Bumerangue Mágico por fundir Pedras da Sorte com Ankle, Knuckle, Tingle e David Jr. Como o seu predecessor Oracle of Seasons, sua trajetória de voo pode ser controlada. O Bumerangue Mágico não precisa ser obtido para completar o jogo, sendo um item completamente opcional. Tingle está sentado em um toco nas Planícies Norte de Hyrule. O Bastão de Pacci é necessário para chegar até ele. Ankle está sentado em um toco no Rancho Lon Lon. A habilidade da Espada Quádrupla em criar outra cópia de Link é necessária para o alcançar. Knuckle está sentado em um toco no Planalto Superior. As Luvas de Toupeira são necessários para chegar até ele. David Jr. está sentado em um toco no Lago Hylia. Link não necessita de nenhum item para alcançá-lo. Aparições Não Canônicas Super Smash Bros. O Bumerangue que aparece neste jogo se parece muito com o Bumerangue Mágico. Link também tem mais controle sobre ele neste jogo, do nos outros jogos Super Smash Bros.. Link usa um Bumerangue, apesar do fato de que Link, como um adulto, nunca usou um Bumerangue normal em um jogo Zelda canônico. Veja Também *Bumerangue *Bumerangue Vendaval *Bumerangue Melhorado en:Magical Boomerang Categoria:Itens Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap